Alice, This Isn't Wonderland
by Flashsoldier
Summary: Alice has been placed in the care of an asylum due to her deteriorating mental condition. She finds out her younger brother has been kidnapped and held for a large ransom and decides its her job to rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice! Alice! Wake up Alice!" The voice is sweet and reminds Alice of her mother's. She slowly opens her eyes until they are bugged and stares back at the woman leaning over her with a bright smile. "Up up up Alice, today is a big day!" Alice slowly sits up and blinks, rubbing her eyes, she looks out her window at the garden in the courtyard of St. Lawrence's Asylum.

"A big day?" Alice asks stretching.

"Yes! Your family is coming to see you!" the overly emotional nurse repeats as she begins to spruce up the red roses in a small vase on Alice's table. Aside from the red of the roses, the room is nearly completely white.

"My mother will be the only one," Alice states slowly walking into her washroom. "My father will not be coming I can assure you, Miss Watson."

"Oh, don't say that!" Miss Watson replies following Alice into the washroom as the young girl removes her robe and begins to look through her closet. "It's your 15th birthday!"

"Oh already?" Alice asks handing Miss Watson a blue and white dress. "Time just flies in here…"

"Oh, not this one again, Alice. You always wear this one." Miss Watson tries to push the dress back up into the closet but Alice snatches it and pushes it back at her.

"I want to wear this one Mary!" Alice gasps. "Please, you made we wear that ghastly red thing for the dinner!" Miss Watson shakes her head and sighs, but complies and after Alice finishes showering, she has the dress ready. Alice dries off and slips into her undergarments and Miss Watson comes back into the washroom with the dress.

"Where is your corset?" Miss Watson asks.

"I don't need it. I'm plenty small enough without it, and every time you lace it up I have to ask myself if your really trying to strangle me."

Miss Watson laughs.

"Oh don't be silly, Alice, where is it?" Miss Watson presses.

"I don't need it with this dress!" Alice snaps and narrows her eyes.

"Fine, have it your way!" Miss Watson snaps back. "But I'll have you know, if your family asks I tried to get you into the thing!"

"They wont ask Mary, they don't care, ever since I'll moved here Alexander is all they care about," Alice replies as Miss Watson helps her get the dress on. "He won't be here, I haven't seen him once since the move."

"It's your birthday," Miss Watson replies. "Perhaps he will come and see you."

"He doesn't like me Mary," Alice replies. "Mother tells him I'm sick, and father tells him I'm as crazy as a loon." Mary fights back a smile.

"He likes you, Alice," Miss Watson says. "Every time Mother Benton has a meeting with the family, he always asks to see you or know about what you are up to."

"I hope she tells him I'm up to more than eating and sleeping, surely that would be a boring story," Alice rolls her eyes. "The real world is always so boring-here, when I was home… There is no excitement in this world."

Alice adjusts her favorite dress as Miss Watson rolls her eyes thinking of how much better the lovely red dress would have looked. Alice sits on her bed with her two stockings and slips her small feet into them and pulls them up. She stretches her legs out and shakes her head.

"Can I wear my boots?" Alice asks.

"My heavens, deary, no!" Miss Watson scolds. "Those things aren't meant for a lovely and sweet girl like yourself!"

Alice frowns as she looks over at the high heeled, lace up black boots that come up almost to her knees.

"You're right, Miss Watson. They are dreadful aren't they?" Alice manages a smile and Miss Watson laughs as she brings Alice a pair of black wedge dress shoes. Alice slips them on and sighs, "When will my mother be here?"

"Oh, they are all coming," Miss Watson replies. "I'm sure of it. I would say near brunch."

"We shall see," Alice replies moving to the mirror and sitting at her vanity. She grabs a large brush and begins brushing her thick and long blonde hair. Miss Watson smiles and kneels beside Alice. She gives the skinny young girl a hug and kisses her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," Miss Watson says. "We all love you here at St. Lawrence's." She heads for the door. "I'll be back for your in about an hour." She closes the door behind her and Alice smiles.

"You can come out now, Cat," Alice says as she sees first the mouth then the rest of the cat materialize on her bed.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," the cat says in a low voice. "Fifteen years old and looking more lovely everyday."

"Thank you, but why are you here. If my nurses hear me talking to you, they will just say I'm even more crazy. Remember last time?"

The cat chuckles some and purrs.

"Oh yes, thought they caught me for sure," he says.

"How could they catch you, Cheshire? I'm the only one who can see you here…" Alice replies. "Or else I would be living at home and not in this asylum."

"Oh yes, sorry, Alice," the cat says with a frown. "I'm here to warn you of something I fear may happen."

"Oh?" Alice asks, raising an eyebrow and meeting his gaze through the mirror. "Trouble in Wonderland, cat?"

"On the contrary," the Cheshire cat replies. "Trouble in your world, perhaps."

"What do you know of my world, cat?" Alice cocks an eyebrow. "Outside of this room and me?"

"Just human nature, Alice," Cheshire Cat replies. "It's a warning about your brother; Alexander."

Alice's eyes widen.

"My brother?" she snaps. "What about him?"

"Your parents are very rich and you are quite safe and taken care of in this Asylum," the Cat says, "even quite privileged as opposed to some of the patients here."

"Your point, cat? I need to stop talking to myself before someone hears me," Alice says sharply.

"Your brother could be in danger of being kidnapped," the cat says. "Your parents are a very rich family, and the reward for his safe return could be a great price."

"Alexander, kidnapped!" Alice puts down her brush. "Who would do such a thing? Where would they hide him?"

"It hasn't happened yet, Alice. Maybe you could prevent it by speaking with your parents," Cheshire recommends.

"That's a splendid idea, cat," Alice replies. "They already think I'm crazy."

"Surely they would at least be more careful. He spends a lot of time with his friends from school." Cheshire hops from the bed and sits next to Alice.

"How do you know more about my brother than I do?" Alice asks, slightly annoyed.

"I know what you know, nothing more, Alice," the cat states, rubbing against Alice's leg until she kicks him away.

"Well….I'll say something," Alice sighs, "and end up in a straight jacket perhaps, but at least everyone's favorite child will be safe." The Cheshire cat chuckles and disappears. Alice goes back to combing her hair. As she combs, she begins to sing some, hoping that she wasn't being watched as she conversed with her old friend. It isn't long before the door opens and Mary Watson comes back in.

"I thought you said about an hour?" Alice says not looking up from her mirror.

"Well, I thought I would come help you straighten out your lovely hair." Alice knows instantly Mary must have heard her conversation and is here now to try to keep Alice from getting too crazy before her parents arrive. Alice smiles knowing that Mary has no idea how in control of her own mind she really is.

"Thought you would come straighten me out so my parents don't think I'm crazy?" Alice asks.

"I didn't say that, Alice," Miss Watson replies beginning to comb Alice's long hair.

"But you meant it," Alice pushes. "You've been standing outside my door awhile haven't you?"

Miss Watson leans down and strokes Alice's hair as she combs with her other hand.

"Alice…" Miss Watson seems to be having trouble continuing. "I don't know what goes on inside your head, and it hurts me to see such a fine girl here in the asylum. It's as if you're almost…"

"Normal?" Alice laughs. "Just say what you want, Mary. You won't offend me."

"Who were you talking to dear?" Miss Watson asks.

"Myself," Alice confesses with a frown. "Unless you believe in invisible cats and the like."

Miss Watson smiles weakly.

"Well, while your parents are here just try to talk with visible people, alright?" Miss Watson bites her lip as she pins back some of Alice's thick hair to comb underneath.

"As you wish," Alice replies. "I'm not quite as crazy as a loon, I assure you of that."


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Watson leads Alice down the long hallway from her room. As they walk, Alice can hear music coming from one of the long halls, a piano playing. Looking to her left and right as they walk, she can see the other patients. One man is standing on his bed trying to peer out of a window and mumbling something.

As they continue to walk down the hallway they pass one of the Administrators at St. Lawrence Asylum. He nods and smiles strangely at Alice. Even the businessmen of St. Lawrence seem off. Alice sees them being just as strange and crazy as the patients all around her.

"I thought Roscoe was on vacation?" Alice says watching the strange administrator walk past.

"Oh?" Miss Watson looks puzzled. "So did I Alice."

A few rows down, a woman is sewing, only she has no yarn or string; it's all in her imagination. As they near the large room that has been designated for Alice and her family, a tall muscular man slams into his door, causing Alice to jump. Miss Watson shields her with her arm as the man starts laughing.

"You're dead, Alice!" the man says as he pounds on the door. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you rich scum!"

"Excuse me, sir!" Alice replies, taking a step towards the door. "You don't even know who I am. How could you say such awful things?" Miss Watson is already dragging Alice quickly along by the arm. Alice looks up at Miss Watson. "How does he know who I am?"

"Well, dear, you're quite a celebrity in here if I'm to be honest," Miss Watson replies.

"I don't know of anyone else!" Alice snaps. "So I'm kept locked up in my own room and everyone else talks about me?" She crosses her arms. "I'm no longer hungry. Take me back to my room!" Miss Watson touches Alice's shoulder, and Alice jerks away. "I'm serious, Mary!"

"I will do no such thing!" Miss Watson shoots back. "Your whole family is here to see you and you aren't going to miss out on a chance to see them!" Miss Watson puts her small hands forcefully on Alice's shoulders and steers her back in the right direction down the hall. Alice huffs but does not fight it.

"Alexander is with them?" Alice asks.

"Of course he is. He's been talking about you since he arrived," Miss Watson confirms. "Now, try to enjoy your birthday sweetheart." Miss Watson leads Alice into a room where her family is seated around a large table. Alice's mother smiles. She is such a lovely and regal woman, tall and slender, her hair teased up perfectly. She smiles and whispers to Alexander who is sitting next to her. His eyes lighten up and he rushes Alice.

"Alice!" Alexander leaps into Alice's arms, and she barely manages to get her own arms around her brother before he sends her backwards, almost falling. Alice embraces him and can see he has grown much since last time she saw him. He looks up into his sister's big green eyes and smiles, his own green eyes much like Alice's. "Tell me a story!" Alexander demands.

"Alexander!" Alice's father stands up from his seated position and moves to pull the boy away. "It is your sister's birthday. She is the one who will be making the demands today, son." Alexander senior pulls his son away and nods to Alice, more formally than in the way another father would. "I'm sorry, Alice. He is very excited."

"Let me go, father!" Alexander squirms. "I want to hear about wonderland!" Alice rolls her eyes. This is in fact why she is here, her stories and her dreams. Alice's father manages to get Alexander under control and he sits down in the seat next to Alice's expensive cake.

Alice sits down slowly and properly in front of the cake and looks at it. It's huge, much more than the family can devour before it spoils. It's expensive and Alice feels like cutting the cake would lower its value. She looks up and takes the knife. Feeling it in her hands suddenly makes her feel powerful. She could use this to escape.

"Thank you," Alice says looking at her mother. "Thank you, too, Alexander, and f…fath…father." Alice looks at the smiling face of her mother and then at her father. She sees Alexander's big grin as he looks up at her with admiration. His curly blonde hair is thick, like hers.

"Cut it, Alice…" Alexander says holding his fork. "I want a big piece!" Alice lets a smile form across her mouth. If nothing else, she loves her brother. Alice brings the knife down and cuts a huge piece for Alexander and puts it on his plate. His mother pulls it away.

"Alice! He doesn't need this much chocolate!" She shakes her head and tries to take the knife.

"It's my birthday, mother. Just once, it won't kill him," Alice replies.

"It will have him bouncing off these Asylum walls," Alice's father says, making sure to add the word "Asylum" to remind Alice where she is. Alice's mother, however, gives Alexander back his large piece of cake, and the nine year old boy digs in. Alice looks at her parents and cuts them each a slice, then cuts herself a sliver.

"That's not all you're going to eat, is it Alice?" her father asks. "You look like you could do to gain fifty pounds as it is. People will start thinking you aren't well taken care of here. Eat up."

Alice ignores her father and looks at her mother.

"How is Alex's schooling going?" Alice asks as she toys with her cake.

"He is top of his class, makes his mother and father proud!" Alice mother states as she rubs her son's head. "All of his friends ask him to visit. He's popular, too!"

"Brilliant," Alice replies. "Does he spend a lot of time away from home?"

"With his friends, sometimes," Alice mother says eating a piece of cake. "But he is always home in time to do his own tutoring."

"He has a tutor?" Alice asks raising an eyebrow and poking her cake. Her father reaches across the table and pulls her plate away.

"Just let me know when you plan to eat it and you can have it back," her father says.

"Yes, with Earl's help, Alexander has become quite a gentleman," Alice mother says. "He has also become quite the dancer."

Alice's father shakes his head.

"It's Alice's birthday, Eleanor," Alexander Senior reminds his wife.

"No, I would love to see this," Alice says. "You can dance, Alex?"

Alexander smiles and finishes chewing his last bite of cake. "Let me show you, Alice!" he says, standing up and moving to Alice's seat. He extends his hand with a smile. "May I have this dance?"

Alice's mother stands up and hurries to the large piano in the corner and clears her throat. Alice's father pushes his chair back and crosses his legs. The music begins to play, a soft melody, probably something of Mozart. Alexander drags Alice from her chair and places his hand on her waist. He begins to lead her in a waltz, then twirls her. Alice laughs and quickly shows her brother she has forgotten nothing of dancing and is still a beautiful dancer herself.

In the corner of the room, Miss Watson watches intently, shocked at Alice's skills. She smiles, genuinely happy to see Alice dance and hear her laugh. She quickly moves over to the piano and grabs a song book, flipping through the pages she finds a few more songs for Eleanor to play. As they dance, Alice's father begins to tap his foot and smile. Alexander leads Alice to the middle of the room so they cannot be heard.

"Alice, please tell me a story. Mother's stories are not the same as yours," Alexander says, looking at his older sister intently.

"Mother and Father don't want me telling you about Wonderland, Alex. You know that." Alice bites her lip. "I want to come home, Alex. I miss you so much."

"I miss you, Alice. I love you so much!" Alex wraps his arms around Alice and sniffs. "You're so skinny, Alice. Are you well? You're not sick like mommy says, are you?"

Alice rubs a hand through Alex's curly hair and pulls him close to her.

"I'm not sick. I'm quite alright, Alex. Don't listen to father about me please." Alice feels a tear of her own slide from her rapidly blinking eyes. "I'm not all crazy, Alex. I'm just confused about reality."

"You're smarter than you think, Alice," Alex reassures his sister and squeezes her. "You're the smartest girl in the world. I know it!" The music has stopped playing and Alice's parents just watch from a distance, a look of sadness on her mother's face and a look of worry on her father's. Miss Watson is tearing up herself.

"Alex, I want you to be careful, when you're with your friends," Alice says softly. "Don't trust strange people. I'm afraid someone might want to take you away from mother and father."

"What do you mean, Alice?" Alex asks. "Who would do such a thing?"

"People who want father's money," Alice replies. She hugs Alex again and smiles. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Alright, Alice," Alex replies. "I will be careful!" Alice pats Alex's head and they both turn back to their parents. Their parents and Miss Watson all clap and cheer for them. Alice sits back in front of the big cake and Alex now sits beside her instead of across from her.

"You still dance so well, Alice," Alice mother says, her eyes red. "Oh darling, we miss you so much." Alice's mother reaches across the table and squeezes her hand tightly. Alice's father looks over and smiles.

"That was lovely. I must say when it comes to dancing, my children are the best." Alexander senior nods and then pulls out his pipe. Alice looks over at Miss Watson. The young woman is all emotional about everything Alice does, but this is the first time she has seen her cry.

"Thank you, father," Alice says and then hesitates. "I'm going to say something to you. Don't think it's due to my 'condition…'" Alice takes a deep breath. "Are you sure you trust Earl?"

"His tutor?" Alice father gives Alice an odd look. "What are you implying?"

"Well, I was just thinking, kidnapping is on a rise in Oxford and well…" Alice is cut off by her father.

"You're cooped up in a white room most of the time, Alice, what do you know of kidnappings on the rise. That's preposterous!" Alice's father throws up his hands and looks at her mother. "I told you she would start with some crazy story."

"I have my sources, father! I'm not just a mental and confused child!" Alice stands up and stares at her father. "I'm just stating something I think is important, and look at you, you don't even care, father!"

"I didn't say such things, Alice. Sit down before you have some sort of fit!" Alice father moves towards his son as if to protect him, but Alex moves closer to Alice.

"See, there you go again father. I'm going to have a fit, am I?" Alice shakes her head another tear sliding down her cheek. "Apparently you haven't read my diagnosis. I don't have 'fits,' I see things…and it's common sense for me to be protective over the people I love or is that part of the diagnosis too?" Alice looks at Alex and pulls him close to her. "Remember what I said!" She whispers and then rushes out of the room.

"Alexander, don't you think that was a little…" Alice mother starts but her father interrupts.

"She is insane, Eleanor!" Alexander senior shouts. "All normal, then this outrage!"

"Outrage!" Eleanor shouts back. "You started it! She was just asking us to take care of Alexander in her own way of seeing things! She is sick dear, very sick!"

Young Alexander suddenly bursts into the conversation after his mothers words.

"She isn't crazy and she isn't sick!" Alex shouts. "I LOVE Alice and I know she is smarter than both of you two!" Alex covers his ears and rushes down the hall. "Stop yelling about my sister!"

Miss Watson has already taken off after Alice. Alice father starts after his son, but Eleanor stops him.

"Mother Benton will catch him," Eleanor says catching her breath. "Sit, lets just sit." They both sit down and Alexander shakes his head.

"He's never acted like this. You don't think he too has some kind of…"

Alice's mother cuts off her husband.

"Alexander! Not our baby boy. He is so much different than Alice, so much more normal…" Eleanor frowns.

"Where did Alice get this idea of kidnapping?" Alexander asks rubbing his head. "Eleanor, I do love her, but we can't let her act this way. There has to be a treatment. I would pay anything to just have my Alice back…"

Eleanor puts a hand on her husband's hand and squeezes.

"Alice is Alice, can't we just accept that?" Eleanor looks down. " At least here in the asylum she is taken care of and we can come see her here." A sudden scream from the hallway from which their son ran causes both of Alice's parents to look up. Another scream and then shouting. Alexander jumps from his seat and rushes down the hallway followed closely by his wife. They are soon met by two women, one is wide eyed and looks frightened, the other is bleeding from her nose. Soon a muscular man rushes up behind the women shaking his head.

"I couldn't catch him," the man gasps between deep ragged breaths. "He…they…they have your son Mr. Liddell."


End file.
